Mech Anatomy 101
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - Sequel to 'First Mate.' Full Summary inside.  RATED MA for GRAPHIC depictions.  Depicts humanxholo image relationship.  If you don't agree you don't have to read.


_**Disclaimer:** Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Ellie(Urielle) is my original character. No financial gain has been received for this work._

**A/N** _Takes place after 'The First Mate.' Also, after a yet to be written full length sequel to 'Children of Megatron.' Depicts humanxmech action. Rated M for content. Again, if you don't agree, you don't have to read._

Mech Anatomy 101

This had to be the best nineteenth birthday present ever, Ellie thought as she cuddled closer to her lover.

Unified, she had to correct herself. Dad had officially recognized them as being unified. Now, she had him all to herself whenever she wanted.

Knowing her moods, and the fact that she tended to twitch when she was happy, Bumblebee tickled the apparently sensitive spot on her back near the strange scar. He was rewarded when she laughed at his ministrations.

"Stop that!" she laughed.

"I don't want to," he answered as he ran his hands through her hair. He loved the feel of her hair on his body, no matter what form he took.

"But we're supposed to be sleeping," she giggled.

"This is, I believe your people call it, a wedding night. All of the research I've done would suggest recharge is the last thing that is done."

"Well why didn't you say so?" she asked as she crawled up his holo image's body. Gently she kissed him deeply. He seemed to be enjoying himself, so she threw her leg over his thighs and straddled him.

The action aligned her interfacing port to his spike, and with deft moves, he tumbled her off and pinned her under his frame. In one sure movement, he was inside her, moving hard within the tight channel. In response, his mech's frame adjusted its position, even though it was in a form of stasis.

The sound of her husband's, unified, she corrected herself, physical body's shift temporarily caught her attention. Even though he was, technically, the one making love to her, she thought his real form looked a bit wistful, if a fifteen foot robot could look wistful. Soon, his projection caught her attention again and she couldn't think about anything except the feel of his movements inside her. Soon, she let herself go and cried out when he brought her to release, blue sparks exchanging with indigo.

She was thinking again, Bumblebee thought when he felt her curl up beside his holo image. That could be a dangerous thing when it involved Ellie.

"What are you thinking about lovey," he asked as he soothed her back over the strange scar.

"I think I'm feeling guilty for trapping you," she started.

He jerked her closer at the odd confession. "Why do you think you trapped me?"

"Well . . ." she tried to start.

He allowed her to trail off for a moment. Sometimes, she just needed a few minutes to collect her thoughts to put them in some semblance of articulation. When the silence continued for what he estimated was a bit too long, he urged her on.

"Well? You think you trapped me because?"

"You know I love you as much as I'm in love with you don't you? I mean in whatever form you're in."

"Of course." He was getting confused.

"Well, I'm just really curious about why we can't make real love. I mean, your holo image is great, but then I catch a glimpse of your mech form looking all sad and lonely, well, I can't help but feel there's just something between us that we can't ever share," she stated on one breath.

After he unraveled her meaning, he didn't know how he should feel. "Ells, are you saying you feel guilty for enjoying our interfacing?"

"I don't know. It just seems somehow inherently unfair that I'm married, er, unified to a mech that can't, or maybe won't, touch me intimately," she finally concluded.

"It's just not physically possible for me to properly interface with you in my mech form. Believe me, if I knew of any way it could happen, I would have been with you every night since your age of consent," he said in his British accent.

"Why is it physically impossible?" she wanted to know.

Oh boy, he thought. He just gave her a problem he just knew she was going to try to solve. But, then again, maybe if she could find a way . . .

"Let me try to explain it," he said as he climbed out of the bed, turning the bed side light on before he allowed his image to vanish.

His mech form came out of stasis and approached her on his hands and knees.

Kneeling in front of her, he started his show and tell explanation of the mech sexual anatomy;

"You already know about spark sharing and how that is the primary way Cybertronians bond. But we do have physical interfacing as well for the primary purpose of reproduction, although it has long ago been mostly abandoned due to our reliance on the Allspark for such things," he began.

"The process of physical interfacing is a two-step process for us; first, there needs to be an interface between the suppliers' mating interface connector," he said as he gingerly touched a small circular series of connectors on his chest below his spark.

"When our chest plates are closed, it is quite protected because it is highly sensitive," he added as a side note.

"To the receiver's spinal port. The purpose is to basically relay information about preferences between the two partners to ensure both individuals receive the maximum amount of pleasure.

"The next step is the physical interface," he stated as he lowered his hand to his groin plate and released it. Eagerly, a three foot long, tapered cylindrical protrusion shot out and curved harshly upward after about a foot. The smallest portion was about three and a half inches in diameter at the end, and thickening to over six at the base with a five inch diameter ring in the middle. "It is called a seeding interface dock," he supplied.

"You can touch it if you want. Our bodies belong to each other now. You can ask me anything," he encouraged.

Tentatively, she reached out and gingerly touched him. In response, he sighed air through his intakes and the apparatus jumped.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she was concerned as she jerked away.

He chuckled, "No. It is just quite sensitive," he responded.

Her natural curiosity quickly overcame her fear and she touched him again, a little more confidently this time. She gently squeezed and he rewarded her with a shudder and groan. She smiled that she could bring him some sort of pleasure. "Did you like that?" she wanted to know.

"Oh yes," he hissed. His optics offlined so that he could center his whole attention on the tactile sensation she was giving him.

"It's malleable!" she exclaimed in excitement as she squeezed it a little more firmly.

He groaned and gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have to stop before you find out the hard way," he said as he pushed her back further onto the bed.

She obediently dropped her hands and continued to look, almost hungrily, at the apparatus.

He knew that look. Her thoughts had taken a decidedly naughty turn, he could tell. Now, he needed to reveal the reason she couldn't interface with him.

Clearing his vocal processors with a hum so he could talk somewhat normally, he continued. "It can be called several different euphemisms, much like a human male's penis. Ours can be called a seeder, spike, pleasure duct, that sort of thing. We primarily call it a spike though.

"As I was saying, when the spike is inserted into the interface port, there is a triggering mechanism within the port that clamps down on the spike right here," he said as he reached behind the odd ring halfway down the apparatus and squeezed. Immediately, twelve sharp triangles of metal folded back from the end of the spike and angled down.

"Those are called seeding grapples. Their function is to keep the spike within the port until interface is complete, as well as to physically puncture the self-healing metal encasing the interface lubricant to allow the seeding duct to slide easily within the seeding chamber," he said as he saw the fascination play out across her face.

"Finally, near the height of the interface, the duct will deploy," he said as another three and a half inch diameter tube with a tapered end extended another ten inches from the end of the spike. "When the signal is given and overload is achieved, it will expel a viscous substance that provides the necessary protocols for reproduction," he finished.

Not quite sure what to do or say, he released himself and the apparatus slid back to its pre-deployed state.

The silence stretched out and he began to get nervous. But, he noted, she looked more thoughtful than freaked, as humans would have said.

"What's the vent for?" she asked.

"Vent? Oh! You mean the piece on the underside of the spike? It is some sort of port for medical procedures," he explained.

"Can you deploy the duct without deploying your spike?"

"No. I have to be fully extended for the grapples to deploy to allow the duct to deploy."

"Well, I think I might have a couple ideas," she said as she looked up at her new unified. "Come back to bed and let me sleep on it."

He crawled back to his position in front of the door, allowing his spike to remain deployed and his chest plates remained open. The indigo light from his spark providing a gentle glow as his holo image turned out the bedside light and gathered her into his arms.

Eventually, several hours and loving rounds later, she slipped into a deliciously sore slumber.

The holo image looked longingly at his true form, who looked just as longingly back, and smiled. Oh yeah, his Ellie would find a way.


End file.
